The invention relates to a load-break switch, in particular for mounting on busbars. Previously available load-break switches have for the most part been constructed according to the modular design principle. If snap switch mechanisms are present, they are located at the sides of the load-break switch or between the fuses. In this case, rotary handles are used to actuate the snap switch mechanisms.